


The Zombie Apocalypse and How(some of us) Survived It

by IAmABookNerdAndProud01



Category: Het huis Anubis | Das Haus Anubis | House of Anubis
Genre: Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmABookNerdAndProud01/pseuds/IAmABookNerdAndProud01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the zombie apocalypse comes for the Anubis residents, everything's in chaos.<br/>People all around them are dying.<br/>Scientists and people who will do anything to survive.<br/>Children, lost in the streets.<br/>And all the while, the un-dead are slowly taking over.<br/>The group has problems themselves.<br/>Betrayal.<br/>Sorrow.<br/>Guilt.<br/>Mystery.<br/>Love.<br/>Drama.<br/>What will happen? <br/>Will they all survive? Will they all die?<br/>Find out by clicking....................................................................................................................</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alfie Is Obsessed With Zombies

Okay, so this is my first fan fiction people. Criticism is welcome. But, don’t push it too far. Or my imaginary friends (Jamie, Devin, Kylie, and David) will come and get you. Anyway, leaving on that note, enjoy!! 

They were getting closer. We were trying our best to fight them off, but they just kept on coming. I was doing good fighting them off, so I checked to see how everyone else was doing. KT was doing well, using what she had at hand (a sharp rock) to stab the zombies in the eyes.

Alfie was doing well too. He was killing them with a real sword from God knows where. He probably stole it………….. 

Too distracted with other people, I found myself backed up against a tree, with tons of zombies coming. I ditched my weapon and started to climb the tree. I was almost at the top when I slipped. I frantically grabbed onto a branch. But it was groaning under my wait, and I couldn’t pull myself back up.

The zombies seemed to sense what was happening, and moved back, waiting until I fell.

Someone yelled my name as I dropped from the branch. When my back hit the ground, the last thing I could see before I blacked out were zombies running/limping towards me to get a taste.

TWO WEEKS BEFORE THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE

We were all in the common room, listening to Alfie rant about zombies WHILE watching Walking Dead.

“Zombies are like, so AWESOME. There are a thousand types. Like the one that will run when it sees something is called a runner. Or, one that looks like a human still is called a…..” But he didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“ALFIE, SHUT UP! No one cares about what types of zombies there are! You are coming with me, Mr.!” Said Amber. We all laughed when she took him by the ear into the hallway, him whining the whole time.

Patricia stood up and turned off the TV. “Okay, so what are we going to do next?”

Joy, all cuddled up next to Fabian, said, “We could play Spin the Bottle”. My insides burst with sadness, and rage. When I left and came back, I expected him to be the first one greeting me. Should’ve known that he would be with Joy. I tried not to look at them and not cry at the same time.

KT said, “You know Joy, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Someone’s feelings could get hurt.”

“We should play Life!” shouted Willow.

“No, we should play Truth or Dare!” shouted Eddie.

Then, the room erupted into chaos, everyone yelling at each other what game we should play. Fabian and I were the only ones quiet, so of course he started to stare at me. I held his gaze for a second when he smiled warmly at me. I looked away, not wanting to be hurt again. Suddenly, Victor burst into the room.

“SILENCE!” he yelled in his booming voice. Everyone shut their mouths.

“IT IS TEN O’CLOCK! GET INTO YOUR CHAMBERS!” he yelled, again. We all stumbled to our rooms. Once I was in mine, I saw Amber was fast asleep. I would ask her what happened tomorrow. 

I threw my pajamas on and went to open the window. It was hot. When I crawled back into bed, as soon as I hit the pillow, I was out like a light. But then I had a dream that would always burn in my mind.

SORRY IT’S SO SHORT!! IT WILL PROBABLY GET LONGER!  
Jamie: Hey Bri, do you want some…  
Me: JAMIE! SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO WRITE A STORY!  
Devin: Bri, calm down.  
Me: Okay…*blushing*  
Kylie:MMHHHMM  
Me: SHUT UP, KYLIE!  
David: What’s going on? Are we still going to see the Purge?  
Jamie: No stuff, idiot.  
Me: Ok guys, let’s go.  
*WE all leave to see the Purge*

Yes, I have a crush on Devin. DEAL WITH IT!!Whoever gets the LOTD gets their OC on the fic!

LOTD~  
I’ve been, out on the edge,  
Breathing, a little bit of fresh air.  
Big dreams, I took a chance,  
Held out, for everything I got here.  
I’ve been feeling this life, a circus,  
Hanging on without a fear…YEAH!

Ok, Adios AMIGOS! BRING ME CANDY! I WANT CANDY!


	2. Fabian Finally Decides To Get Real

THIRTEEN DAYS BEFORE THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE

The next day, I woke up to the smell of pancakes in the air. I got up, and quickly put on my uniform, so I could get at least 2 pancakes before the garbage disposals eat them all. When I head down the stairs, Alfie jumps in front of me with a zombie mask, and says"Boo!" I laugh, and then push past him.

Alfie turns around and says "You weren't scared?" "Why would I be scared?" "Because it's Zombie Week!"

I turn around, with a dumb expression on my face. "Zombie Week?" I ask.

"Yes! This week, we get to watch zombie movies, do zombie assignments, zombie apocalypse survival courses, and all of that great stuff!" Alfie replies with a smile.

Amber and Patricia, hearing the conversation, ask, "Zombie week?"

Then, Amber says, "What? I don't have time for zombie week! The apocalypse will NEVER happen!" Patricia snorts at Alfie and heads toward the dining room. I follow her, with Amber and Alfie still arguing about whether the zombie apocalypse will happen or not.

In the dining room, everyone is seated (except for Amber and Alfie), and are having different conversations, or doing different things.

Fabian and Joy are cuddling(EWWW), Willow and Mara are talking, Patricia and Eddie are laughing about something on YouTube, and Mick is nowhere to be seen.

KT turns to me and asks, "So, what's zombie week about? We never had this in America."

"I know right? I don't know how Mr. Sweet came up with this. But Alfie told me we have no work, and we do activities that correspond with zombies and the zombie apocalypse."

"Well," KT replied. "At least we don't have school work for a whole week!"

I was about to reply, when Victor came bustling in. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET TO SCHOOL NOW YOU HOOLIGANS!" he yelled.

We all hurried and went into the hallway, with Victor following us. Patricia walked next to me, and mumbled, "Hooligans? Really? This is NOT Scooby Doo. Even though Victor was probably 50 when that came out."

I tried to stifle a laugh, but it came out anyway.

"And, what are you laughing at, Miss. Martin?" Victor asked me with a scowl.

"N-nothing." I stammered back to him. I ran to catch up with everyone else.

Amber dropped back next to me, and I asked her, "So, what was yesterday about?"

"I told Alfie that if he wanted this relationship to work, then he was going to have to stop obsessing over zombies. Then, he had the NERVE to try and break up with me! Boys these days are SO difficult."

"Wait, he tried to break up with you?" I asked.

"YES! I told him that our relationship was going to end when I say it's going to end." She replied.

I would tell her to let him be, but we were at the school already. "See you in Drama, Nina!" she said to me as she skipped over to her locker.

I headed to Science, and sat down in my regular seat, next to Fabian.

Our teacher came in, and said, "Today class, we are going to watch a movie about zombies, called Night of the Living Dead." She turned the movie on, and the light switches off.

10 miniutes after the movie started, I started staring at Fabian. He barley talked to me anymore, since he was always busy sucking faces with Joy. Looking at his features took me into a flashback of the day I came back.

FLASHBACK TIME!

I paid the cabbie and got out of the vehicle. The house seemed to be saying, "Welcome back, Nina." I was so excited to be back at Anubis House. I missed everyone during the semester. Especially Fabian. I smiled as I remembered his warm, friendly brown eyes. I walked faster. 

When I got to the door, it swung open for me, no one on the other side. "I missed you too, house." I whispered. But it was dark. Where was everyone?

I was about to walk upstairs, when everyone jumped out, yelling "SURPRISE! Welcome back Nina!"

I laughed and hugged everyone. Once I was done, I said, "Thanks guys. I missed you all too."

Jerome took my bags upstairs, which was a surprise to me. Then, we all had Trudy's famous chocolate cake.

After I was done, I noticed Fabian was gone. I turned to Amber, and asked, "Where's Fabian?"

"Oh, he's in his room. I don't know what he's doing." She replied.

Maybe he has a surprise for me, I thought as I headed towards his room. When I got there, I found something completely different.

Fabian and Joy were in his room. Kissing. I hadn't meant to, but I gasped. Loudly. Fabian turned around and saw me. He tried to call my name, but I was already up the stairs, with regretful tears in my eyes.

FLASHBACK ENDS

By the time I was out of my mind, the movie was over. I headed to P.E., where we did some "Killing Zombie" activities. The day went just like that. With every teacher talking about zombies and the apocalypse, by the time I got out of school, I was so happy I almost cried with relief.

I walked home alone, thinking about what it would be like if there really was an apocalypse.

As I walked past the school, I thought I saw someone moaning and groaning, limping the opposite way.

I couldn't see their face, so I shrugged it off and continued to walk back to the house.

Now, I wish I hadn't shrugged it off.

Alfie's POV

Today was so great! We talked about zombies, watched zombie movies, and everything! The only thing that was bad about it was Amber. She was in all of my classes, so she was complaining. Why she wouldn't let me dump her, I didn't know. To get away from her I walked home with Jerome.

Suddenly, I saw someone moaning, groaning, and limping. Could it be a zombie?

"Jerome!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm.

"WHAT?" he said, obviously annoyed.

"Look over there, it's a zombie!" I said. But when we turned around to see it, it was gone.

"Alfie," Jerome said, "There aren't any zombies. The apocalypse hasn't started yet. Calm down.

"Ok, if you say so," he replied. But he didn't believe Jerome. He knew something was going on…..

Fabian's POV

Fabian decided to walk home today. Joy was nice, but she was getting clingy. Plus, he missed having Nina as his girlfriend.

She was so sweet, smart, and pretty. Joy was nice, but she was also the jealous-type. Whenever he looked at Nina, she would ask him, "Why are you looking at her? I don't want you interacting with her."

It was agonizing. He wanted a break.

He went into his room, and played a song he had wrote for Nina on his guitar. As he played, memories came flooding by.

Nina, with water all over her. Nina, sitting in a chair, all chocked up as she talked to her grandmother. Nina, putting together the cup. Nina, when he told her she was beautiful. Nina, when they had their first kiss. Nina, looking broken when she saw him kissing Joy at the masquerade ball. Nina, in his arms when he caught her, about to fall into the crevasse. Nina, when he told her she was his chosen one. Nina, broken –hearted when she saw him kissing Joy. Again.

With those last two thoughts, came the flashback with it.

FLASHBACK TIME! AGAIN!

I took Joy into my room, to ask her a question. I wanted her to go out with me. Nina was gone, she probably wouldn't come back. I missed her, but I had to get over it.

Plus, Joy was nice and sweet.

"What did you want Fabian?" she asked me.

"Umm..W-would y-y-you want to g-go to the m-m-movies? Like, on a d-date?" I asked nervously. I needed to get my stuttering under control.

"Yes! Of course, Fabes!" Joy said as she jumped into my arms. 

She pulled back, and we were kissing.

Suddenly, I saw Nina's hurt face peeking out of the door. I let go of Joy, and called her name, but she ran up the stairs, with tears in her lovely eyes.

END OF FLASHBACK!

At the end of the song, I sat down the guitar. I had messed up. Badly. I needed to break up with Joy. But how?

Yep. That was the end. Pretty long, isn't it? It's 1,459 words long.


End file.
